Why does it run in the family?
by mulzypops
Summary: We all know about Cashmere Gleeful and her visit to America which lead to disaster to the Pines family. What does her cousin Shay Gleeful think about this? Sure he's a bit insane but at least he doesn't kill people! You better read this because it costs a lot of money to send this from the other side of the world! Rights go to Alex Hirsch, mulzypops and Lil Ol Gravity Falls.


**Hey guys! I'm here to tell you about my latest story, which is actually a story within a story. We all know about Cashmere Gleeful and when she joined forces with Gideon. You can read Lil' Ol Gravity Falls' **_**It Runs In the Family**_** if you don't know or want a more direct perspective. But what does Shay from my story "If Only" think of all of those events? Today we find out chapter by chapter. I skipped Chapter 1 though. And added a bit extra dialogue.**

**Shay's POV**

_Lahore, Pakistan_

Shay Gleeful's the name. So let's see what can I tell you about myself. I'm related to a giant fraud named Gideon Gleeful, I've been forced to live in Pakistan with my aunt and uncle (I'm half-Pakistani and my aunt and uncle are fully Pakistani), and I'm rivals with over 300 students at my old home in California. So basically I bullied this kid named Dipper because he unintentionally revealed my secret about being a Muppets fanboy and then I turned dark. My parents think that my cousins Gideon and Cashmere who are more insane than me (and that's saying alot because I verbally tortured 150 students back in California already; 10 committed suicide because of me!) influenced me but really it's Dipper's fault. Dipper eventually went to Gideon's town not knowing Gideon was my cousin nor knowing about Gideon in general. Dipper and his twin sister Mabel ended up exposing Gideon because I built the Gideon-bot for him and after they discovered the robot (along with their great-uncle Stanford), then my cousin got arrested and Cashmere came from England to get Gideon out and get revenge on the Pines. I would have helped but I've only been insane for 2 years while Gideon and Cashmere's insanity go _way_ back, so both think I'd be useless in the plan. But I still know about it and Cashmere once even called me to get advice on how to get a knife past European security. It was actually a good question because whenever I visited my aunt and uncle in Pakistan (this was back when I lived in the United States) I would stop in New York on the way there then fly to Pakistan nonstop from there, but when I return I have to go through both Manchester (England) and New York because apparently "the United States does not trust Pakistan". Then why do they even let Pakistanis such as my mom come into the States! But enough about me. Let's talk about my rather insane cousins. Gideon Gleeful and Cashmere Gleeful. They still have access to the states. Lucky.

_Cashmere had attacked Dipper._

_"What the heck? Get off of me!" he yelled. _

_Even I think trying to kill Dipper is insane. Kidnapping no, but killing? Really? Does Cashmere really want to go there? I kidnapped Dipper once and in the end I ended up in PAKISTAN. Does she want to go there too? Why did I give her advice on how to get past European security?_

_"No chance Pines, not after what you did to my cousin!" _

_The two continued to try to attack each other but Cashmere seemed to be winning. Yeah she's more insane than not only me but Gideon as well. Actually she's more insane than me and Gideon combined. And that's a heck alot of insane._

_"What are you talking about? What do you mean your cousin?"_

_"My cousin is in jail because of you!"_

_"Um actually Shay Gleeful is in Pakistan..." he pointed out. I bet he was thinking, "How many insane cousins does Shay have?". Because after all, he's met Gideon before too. I just wondered how he knew that she was related to me._

_"I'm not talking about him you idiot! I'm talking about Gideon!"_

_"Awww having a hard time moving? Good. Now be still so your death can be quick."_

_"So if your the cousin of Gideon and Shay, who are you?"_

_"The name's Cashmere Gleeful."_

_"Why are you doing this? You can be better than this can't you?"_

_"REVENGE BOY! THAT'S WHY! The Gleefuls are low-regarded because of you and the Pines family. Now you will pay! After I get rid of you, it's onto your sister, then your great-uncle, then maybe that pig as well! There's nothing the Mystery Shack gang can do about it. The fat guy and the lumberjack's daughter will lose their jobs and be forced to become jobless!"_

_Then Wendy saved Dipper's life by lifting Cashmere up into the air. I bet that was his dream because he had a crush on Wendy. I bet that broke North's heart! Haha!_

I guess it runs in the family. Does it not? Oh boy my aunt and uncle are starting to notice what I'm typing. Better go.

**It'll remain at Shay's POV for a while. And special shout-out to Lil' Ol Gravity Falls for letting me use this story idea! I honestly see "If Only" as a prequel to Gravity Falls and "It Runs In the Family" seems to be a sequel to Gravity Falls so it all makes sense to piece the three together. In my opinion.**

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Alex Hirsch, except Cashmere which goes to Lil' Ol Gravity Falls, and Shay which goes to me. :)**


End file.
